harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crops (DS)
Crops '''are any vegetables and fruits you can grow and harvest on your farm. Growing crops is an excellent way to make money. Crops are seasonal and can only be grown in a specific season, otherwise they won't grow and eventually die. There are two categories of crops. The first kind is the crops that can be harvested only once and the other kind is renewable (they can be harvested numerous times). It is advised to plant crops at the start of the season so they can be harvested more and yield larger profit. '''Flowers '''can also be grown on your farm, and in this game, they are shippable. However, their seeds can only be obtained once player has bought the Seed Maker since nobody in Forget-Me-Not Valley sell them. To obtain the seed, get one of the wild grown flowers and put it into the Seed Maker. Seeds can be bought at Vesta's Farm or by calling Karen from the Supermarket on your telephone inside your farm house. Some special seeds are also available to trade with Casino Medals at Sprite Casino. Once your purchased the seeds, they will be automatically delivered to your toolbox if your rucksack is full. '''Growing Plants To plant the seeds, tile 3x3 space with a hoe for each bag of seed on the farm field. Make sure the field is clear from branches, stones, and weeds beforehand (use axe, hammer, and sickle, respectively to clear the field). Then, stand in the middle square and scatter the seed, otherwise some seeds will fall onto untiled soil and gone. Once you have planted the seed, equip your watering can, and go to the nearest pond or river to fill it with water. Stand near the body of water (a pond, a river, etc) and press B button. Once filled, the watering can can hold up to 100 squares of tiles of watering. Go back to your plants, and now you will see seeds on a dry soil. Press A to water your crops. Water them everyday and watch them grow, otherwise they will stop growing and remain as seeds (or wilt and die if the seeds have sprouted). You only need to water them once everyday (except when it's raining as it automatically waters your plants). Once your watering is empty, just refill it again on the pond/river nearby. Once the season changes, any remaining plants on the farm field will wilt and die as they can only be grown in specific season (except farm grasses, which can be grown in multiple seasons). Use the sickle to cut wilted crops and you can plant new seeds on top of the tilled soil. Your farm is not the only place for you to grow crops. Several small patches of land are scattered throughout the Valley for you to use as well. However, these patches of land have different soil quality, which affect your crops' growth rate. More explanation about this can be seen here. You can also plant out-of-season crops in your farm house's Basement, which act like a Greenhouse for your crops. Up to three levels can be built underground. Call Gotz on your telephone and he will make them for you if you have enough money and materials. In this game, you can plant your crops earlier on the 30th day of the previous season than the season they are normally grown in. For example, you can plant Summer crops on Spring 30 and Fall crops on Summer 30. The new season's crops will not disappear when the 1st day of the next season comes around. In previous Harvest Moon titles, you could only plant on the 1st day of the new season. Unfortunately, you can't plant any Spring crops on the outdoor fields on Winter 30 because the ground is too hard, but you can always use the special Super field behind the Waterfall. When crops are fully grown, you can harvest them and put those crops in the shipping bin, use them as cooking ingredients, or give them to townsfolk as presents (though you may want to give them cooked dishes instead). Flowers can be used as gifts for townsfolk if you don't plan to ship them. You can convert farm Grasses into Fodders to feed your livestock. Unlike other plants, you need to use a sickle once grasses are mature to harvest them. Crops can also be leveled up once player has bought the Seed Maker. Higher crop levels will yield more profit than the lower level crops. There is a 1 in 255 chance that you can find a giant version of your crops. Thomas will come by with the Sprites from Mineral Town to harvest it for you. Any crop grown outdoors can become super sized. Super sized crops will sell for 10 times more than normal sized ones. If you really want to have these gigantic crops, save your game the night before your crop is to mature and check it the next morning. If it's not giant sized, just reload to the night before and check it again. If you ever want to fill your entire farm field with crops, make sure your have upgraded your farm tools (especially the hoe, watering can, and sickle for wider coverage). You can also request assistance from the Harvest Sprites to help you with your farm chores among other things. List of Crops & Flowers Spring Crops & Flowers Summer Crops & Flowers Fall Crops & Flowers Category:Crops Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS